Princess Zelda
Princess Zelda is the moody brat daughter of the King and next in line to the thrown, unless she marries Linkthen Link would be. The King would like if Link was in charge because 1, he doesn't trust Zelda. 2, he likes Link better he is his boi. 3, the King doesn't believe in feminism. And 4, King hates Zelda. History Zelda was born in 1607 in Hyule Hostpital. Her parents are King Harkinian (if you didn't know that you are dumb) and Helga Harkinian. The King never gave a crap about her and would get drunk and be a couch potato while watching Seinfield. Because of the King being a fat lard and being lazy, it was her mother who took care of her. But the mother sucked at it because she was really mean and would yell so loud, Mama Luigi could here it. Even though Zelda was abused by her mentally and physically, Zelda still loved her mother because Zelda was a retard. When Zelda was 7, her mother had "died" and that made Zelda very sad, but the King didn't give a crap and was happy Helga wouldn't torture him anymore. King was still to lazy to take care of Zelda so he hired Impa to take care of her, she was the cheapest guardian he could buy that no one wanted. Even though Impa was crap she was nice to Zelda so Impa was like a moldy grandmother to her. Shortly after Zelda's mother died, the Great Dinner Famine of Hyrule came and lasted 3 years. Shortly after the famine, Link started living with them, and that made Zelda unhappy. Zelda hated Link at first because he looked like and idiot to her, he gained her father's respect(some thing she could never do), Link kept trying to hit on her, he beat Zelda's high score in Ms. Pac-Man, and last, he was an idiot after all! The later got along in a brother-sister way when the had The Great Adventure of Mount Spaghetti. When Zelda was 15, the CDI lames took place. Present Today, Zelda continue to have adventures with Link and her father . Today, King and Zelda have better bond then they used to, and the King respects Zelda more, but the King still hates her in a way that he likes her that makes him hate her so much that he wants to hug her so he can choke her with love that it might kill her with his respect for her. Zelda secretly has a microscopic crush on Link , but he is number 523 on he list on possible people she would marry. Her top 3 are Mordecai, Justin Bieber and Chuck Norris( even though she has a -835772733578903225668337% chance of happening). When Zelda's mother returned, it was the happiest day of her life and her mother said she would never hurt her again. But of course she lied and the King of Hyrule divorced her. When he father married Kate Upton, Zelda went to a moody crap thing again. Zelda hopes one day King would marry her mother again but he already did and also Helga died for real this time.